A Many Splendored Thing
by il0vesunfl0wers
Summary: Rachel proposes an idea that Ivy finds hard to resist.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The words fashioned together into some semblance of plot = mine. The characters and the Hollows world = all Kim Harrison's. Just borrowing for non-profit.

Time frame: Sometime after ODW. Ivy and Rachel are in an established relationship.

The rating should be warning enough. ;) But if you need one: May cause irregular heart palpitations, tho' I'm pretty sure you'll live through it. Keep a towel handy at some point, just in case. XP Enjoy!

.

* * *

**A Many Splendored Thing**

By Athena, a.k.a. il0vesunfl0wers

After taking a languorous bath together, Rachel and Ivy lay in bed in each other's arms. Rachel had returned from her weekly lesson in the ever-after not too long ago, and it had become routine for her to bathe after she got home. She knew that she reeked of burnt amber and something else she couldn't quite place, but one look at Ivy was all it took to do something about it. The living vampire never complained, at least not vocally, but Rachel had seen her nose twitch the first few times, however discreet she tried to be. Rachel thought that whatever it was that made her lover's nose recoil paled in comparison to the anxiety the vampire experienced during her absence.

Ivy didn't like to show weakness, yet Rachel felt her apprehension as much as she heard about it. According to Jenks, Ivy rarely traveled far from the church while she was gone, just in case, and spent more hours practicing martial arts in the sanctuary. Rachel could only imagine that Jenks had a wild time running a commentary as Ivy wielded her deadly katana against unseen foes. He admitted that sometimes he wished that he was big again just so they could train together. Sometimes, he waved his tiny sword at her anyway, flitting about and trying to break the vampire's concentration.

"A verbal joust can only go so far," he'd said. "She's coiled even tighter than a straight man's butt cheeks in prison when she's sulky."

Rachel had giggled at that.

"And since that isn't enough," Jenks continued, "Ivy tidies up everything in sight, save your room and part of the kitchen since you wouldn't know where to find your ass if your spell depended on it."

Bis mentioned that he and Ivy were getting to know each other better since Ivy would come up to the belfry to visit. "Miss Ivy almost cleaned the church bells one day. But she changed her mind, muttering something about going nuts from the slightest echoes."

The lovers had taken to cuddling after a nice, hot bath upon Rachel's return. The witch knew that the simple act of cleansing helped to ease her lover's tension. Embracing Ivy afterward made it even sweeter, reassuring Ivy that she was really there. Rachel didn't mind their little ritual since she felt safest in her lover's arms. They may both be independent, free thinking women, she reasoned, but clearly they needed each other more than they ever thought possible, and that was okay. Besides, she liked to wash off any and all reminders of having been in a world occupied by demons, demons who tolerated her for the time being yet wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Most of all, Rachel loved coming home to someone who missed her just as much as she did, and who was eager to show her devotion and affection.

Ivy stroked Rachel's still-damp hair, as was her habit. Running her hands through the red curls always relaxed her, as if each stroke of her fingers moved a lead weight off her shoulders.

It was a new thing for Rachel, having a lover who liked to play with her hair. She loved that Ivy did so, even though she still couldn't understand the vampire's obsession with it. To Rachel's surprise, she had also taken to curling her own fingers around long, raven locks, which always felt incredibly silky and luxurious. Though her hair was as dark as a moonless sky, Rachel marveled at its luster and the way it glinted at the barest touch of light.

Still staring at them, Rachel asked, "What is it with vampires and group sex?"

Ivy's brow curved upward. That Rachel blurted out a random thought or question was nothing new. It was the subject matter that had her wondering, however. "Hm?"

"I mean, Rynn wrote about it in his graphically illustrated piece of _literature_."

Ivy chuckled softly. There were many reasons why Rynn's dating guide continued to be a bestseller, and apparently Rachel had been doing some more 'research' lately. "Well, there's a reason we call it sharing blood," she replied, gently pulling on a curly strand till it straightened. When she let go, it coiled back to its original state. It never ceased to fascinate her when it did that. "And it's not like threesomes and orgies are anything new."

The witch snorted. "So it's like a 'sharing is caring' sort of thing?" Rachel looked up at her lover, the curve of her mouth deepening. "Does that mean you'd care enough to share little ol' me?"

Ivy frowned. "When you put it like that, then I don't care for anyone else."

"Aww, how sweet." Rachel kissed her chin. "And so possessive! Am I some kind of trophy to you?"

"Not just _any_ trophy, darling." Ivy leered, earning a small slap on her arm. "How often does one get to shack up with the loveliest, most notorious, _baddest _witch of them all?"

"That's true." Rachel tapped Ivy's nose. "Aren't you lucky?"

"Mmm, yeah." Ivy grinned like a Cheshire cat, eyes glinting. "And then some."

There were many flavors to her smile, Rachel mused. Sometimes Ivy resembled a little girl for all its innocence. Sometimes it dripped with sarcasm, goading and taunting at the ready. Sometimes it was just absolutely sinful, like right now, and Rachel couldn't decide whether she liked this one more versus the contagious kind that radiated happiness and mirth. Then again, it was pointless to try to decide which smile she liked best because, no matter what, a smiling Ivy took her breath away. And since Rachel couldn't resist the look she was getting, she didn't bother to, opting to make out with Ivy instead.

"Mmm, you're so fun to kiss and cuddle," Rachel said. In fact, they had become two of her favorite things.

"Back at cha."

Rachel gave her one more lingering kiss before settling back down on Ivy's bare chest, purring in contentment. Ivy gave her a gentle squeeze and resumed playing with her hair.

"Ivy," Rachel began after a little while, "if you had a twin and you both liked me, would you get jealous?"

The vampire laughed. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"I think so. You vamps _are _territorial."

"I would definitely get competitive and get you all to myself."

"Hmm." Rachel smiled at her, eyes twinkling as she traced languid circles on Ivy's hip. "I kinda like the idea of having two babelicious Ivys at my fingertips." She waggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh." Questing fingers reached around and squeezed Ivy's ass. "It'd be like my very own Ivy sandwich."

Ivy chuckled. She pushed off the bed with utmost care to roll Rachel onto her back and nuzzle her throat. "Well you _are _quite a tasty snack."

"I thought I was a feast?"

"That, too."

Rachel's heart raced and her scars tingled when Ivy began planting butterfly kisses along her neck. She raked her nails lightly along Ivy's scalp, her voice turning husky. "Just thinking about two of you doing naughty things to me is getting me all hot and bothered."

"Mmmm." Kiss. Nibble. "I like you all hot and bothered."

Rachel moaned as Ivy captured a plump earlobe, which she nibbled and suckled. Breathlessly Rachel asked, "What would you say if I told you I can make it happen?"

Ivy paused. She pulled back to stare at her love. "What? How…? And why are you smiling like that?" It wasn't that a smiling Rachel was anything peculiar. The devious and smug expression she wore, however, was worthy of suspicion.

"It so happens that I recently learned how to make a doppelgänger."

"No way," Ivy replied. At Rachel's nod, dark brows shot upward. "Seriously?"

"Mm-hmm. It's pretty advanced." Rachel pushed Ivy back down into the mattress and leaned over her. "How would you like to make my little fantasy come true?"

The vampire studied her for a moment. "You're really serious about this."

"Very." Rachel bent down to her neck and planted a kiss here, a nibble there, adding a grope each time for emphasis. "So, how about it?"

"You mean, like right now?"

"Now would be nice." Kiss. "But no." Lick. "It needs prep time." Nibble. "And only if you're okay with it."

Ivy wrestled with indecision. They had dabbled in some kink, but this was by far the kinkiest yet, and she was having a hard time resisting. "How does it work exactly?"

Rachel paused to gaze at her lover. She traced Ivy's collarbone with her fingertip, which earned a sharp intake of breath. "Basically I say a few magic words with a flourish, abracadabra, and then poof, another sex goddess appears!" Ivy's jaw slackened, and Rachel couldn't help but giggle. "Just kidding. I need you in a circle with me to complete the spell."

"Spell?" Dark brows furrowed. "Or curse? If it's a curse, you don't need any more smut on you."

"I don't like curses any more than you do, but it's not like I'd do it all the time. What's a little more when—" She paused at Ivy's dry stare. "Okay, technically I could use my familiar to take the smut for me."

Ivy barked a laugh. "I seriously doubt that Trent would like that."

"Yeah, he'd be royally pissed at me." Rachel grinned. "But it's mighty tempting just to spite him."

"Still…"

"Come _on_," Rachel persisted, trailing her fingers over and around the fleshy mounds on her lover's chest, circling but never quite touching the areolas. "It'll be far better than porn. Better than a homemade sex video, right?"

"You know," Ivy replied in low tones, "on any other given day I'd be happy to make your fantasies come true."

"But?"

"This one's costly. What if something goes wrong?"

"I know." Rachel sighed. She knew Ivy would need more convincing, but she wasn't giving up. "At least think about it? Pretty please?" She bent down to kiss and lick the areas where her fingers had been. "With me on top… bottom… sideways…" Rachel smiled wickedly. "And you can bite me aaanywhere you like."

Ivy groaned, finding it impossible to reason with her like this. "All right. I'll think about it," she finally said, then rolled her favorite witch over and kissed her senseless.

~~~oOo~~~

Once the seed was planted, Rachel didn't bother bringing it up again, as if the conversation never took place, which made Ivy wonder if she had imagined the whole thing. The redhead made no more sexual advances that week. It didn't help that they'd been too busy, had mismatched sleep schedules, and hadn't been able to fool around for the next few days. Rachel touched Ivy casually, sure, and sometimes her gaze was hot enough for Ivy to want to kick out a client from the church so they could lock up and get it on. And though Ivy felt as much as scented Rachel's desire, there was no follow through. When they actually managed to make love, Rachel responded with fervor, but she just wasn't her usual, sexually aggressive self. Though Ivy often dominated their lovemaking, Rachel always put up a fight to get her way.

The truth was that Rachel knew how sensitive Ivy was about her getting more smut than she already had. Ivy knew that Rachel hated it bitterly. However, in this case, Rachel didn't mind because it wasn't too bad and the rewards outweigh the consequences. Still, she knew that she had to give Ivy some time and a little space to mull it over. She just hoped that Ivy would be open to the possibility.

_It's not like we'd bring an outsider to the mix._

Since they got together, Ivy didn't bother with any of her old blood partners anymore, whom Rachel surmised Ivy had also bumped uglies with, as Jenks would say. The witch didn't like to think about what other kinds of nibbling went on back then, but she wouldn't be surprised if there were other nibblers involved. If Rynn's book was any indication, vampires didn't mind having more enthusiasts in their horizontal exercises. Kisten had wanted a threesome with her and Ivy. Hell, even Skimmer wanted it when they first met, back when the blonde probably would have liked to slap her ass, instead of her face.

It used to irritate Rachel how possessive Ivy was when they weren't together yet. Nowadays, though it still irked her sometimes, she felt flattered that the last living Tamwood heir and Cincy's number one candidate for future master vampire wanted to be exclusive with the Wicked Witch of Cincinnati. There was just something extra special about being the one and only person whom Ivy loved, and Ivy loved her fiercely. Ivy was incredibly devoted to her well-being, happiness and satisfaction.

The vampire was beyond phenomenal as a lover by any standard. Sex with Ivy was like being on crack, not that Rachel knew what being on crack was like other than from what she'd read and heard about, but if it was anything like she felt, then it would be like being a crack junkie. She craved Ivy constantly, which was a total shock at first. She still couldn't believe how addicted she'd become in just a short time since they embarked on a sexual journey together. Rachel was monogamous by choice, but the thought of a threesome excited her, especially if it involved another Ivy.

_Twice the fun, twice the pleasure!_

She hoped that Ivy wouldn't make her wait too long, but she was willing to wait. For now. Unfortunately, far too soon for her liking, the moment arrived for Rachel's weekly lesson in the ever-after.

Already in a funk, Ivy followed her to the graveyard, hanging on to Rachel's hand for as long as she could.

Rachel linked her arms around Ivy's neck. "Have you given any thought to my fantasy?"

"Um, not particularly." Ivy bit her lip. "Well, maybe a little."

"Hmm." Rachel tried to contain the shit-eating grin that threatened to split her face. She failed. "Fair enough. How about I give you something more to think about?"

Before Ivy could ask, Rachel supplied her answer with her mouth and whole body, and she delivered it with all the passion she could muster. If her tongue, lips and wandering hands could talk, they would have said, "I'll miss you like crazy, and you better miss me just as much!" Rachel moaned deeply, echoing Ivy as their lips grazed, their tongues dueled, and hands played with fire, their bodies pressing together as if they were trying to _make _fire. Her kiss also promised, "You mean so much to me, and though I say goodbye for now, I'm forever yours. And when I return I'll make you remember why you're mine."

Rachel's nose twitched. A sneeze threatened to let loose, signaling a certain demon instructor's impatience. _I'm busy, _Rachel channeled with ire, trying to prolong what little time they had left. _All right, all right! Keep your pants on!_

With one last searing kiss, Rachel threw in everything she had for good measure. A few moments later, as they both struggled for breath, Rachel rasped, "Just think of two of _you_ getting more of where _that _came from. See you soon." She winked and blew her lust-addled girlfriend a kiss goodbye.

_Brain destruction. Kisses. Guhhh… _Ivy thought. Barely. By the time Ivy could think a bit more clearly, the witch was already gone, leaving the vampire with too much time on her hands to contemplate those parting words.

TBC

* * *

If you liked it, please review and I'll send you a treat! ;) Well, provided you have an inbox that I can reply to…


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, you guys rock! Your reaction was instantaneous, and all because you pervs, I mean, wonderful folks want to read about a special Ravy party, hmmm? I see how it is. XD

**Guest**– Umm… to whomever left the first comment, thank you! =D

**Hannah**– Yay, my sentence structure doesn't suck! =P Tee hee, thanks. =] Well, I had to hook you in somehow, yes? Here kitty, kitties. XD

**peannutty**– Tee hee, glad you liked it! And of course we ALL want two Ivys! More, uh, "details" to follow. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**A Many Splendored Thing**

By Athena, a.k.a. il0vesunfl0wers

_Part 2_

Ivy threw herself into her little routine, or what Jenks called her God-I-hope-she's-not-dead regimen. Ivy was proud to say that the church was never as immaculate—and in some cases even _sparkly_—as when Rachel was gone for just one day. The chores helped her to focus on things she could control. Every speck of dust and grime could be wiped clean, and she did so in such a way with the thought that, if she could, she would scrub off every last blemish on Rachel's aura so that it would be pure again.

In some ways it felt like meditating, a way for her to find her center, to dial down the worries that plagued her mind. Only, this time her usual trepidation took a back seat. This time she was filled with… anticipation. She knew that things could go horribly wrong in the ever-after, but her libido kicked her thoughts of doom and gloom in the nuts.

_God, I must be spending way too much time with Jenks on days like this._

And so, Ivy washed the dishes (twice) and towel dried them, mopped the kitchen floor, dusted off the living room, cleared the cobwebs, wiped the stained glass windows, raked the leaves, and washed and folded her and Rachel's clothes in between bouts. She also washed her Nightwing and polished it to perfection. Next, she sharpened her katana, lifted weights, did stretches, sit-ups and crunches till her abs cried for mercy, pummeled the boxing bag, tumbled on the floor mats, and practiced her martial arts katas with deadly precision and delicate grace. Then she bonded with Bis, fed Rex and her owls, and bickered and bantered with Jenks some more.

Having worked up an appetite, she decided to bake some homemade pizza for dinner, a medium pizza for herself and a small one for Rachel just in case she was hungry when she came home. She loved the calming effect of kneading pizza dough. A versatile stress reliever, she whacked, slammed, karate-chopped, and pummeled it down on the counter. She pinched, squeezed, molded it into breast shapes and... Ivy chuckled at the detour her mind was making. _And I'm the one giving Rachel a hard time about smut. _Smirking, she mixed in just a liiiiitle bit of brimstone on the dough while she was at it, knowing that her lover's homecoming almost always involved sharing blood when they made love. Still, it was a sneaky move on Ivy's part. A Rachel high on brimstone was a happy, gregarious, and _extra _friendly witch. Not that Rachel needed to get high, but even a small dose would help the cause.

All day long, the more Ivy tried not to think about Rachel's last words, the more her mind wandered back to them, back to that last kiss they shared. _Oh boy._ Her crotch throbbed at the memory. She couldn't stop thinking about Rachel's proposal, not because she had never had a threesome, oh no, but because it was with Rachel... and a possible duplicate, clone or whatever... of _herself_. It bumped up her possessiveness and territorial streak to a new level.

Truth be told, group sex was just another way for Ivy to express her sexual domination. She had always been competitive when she had threesomes with Kisten or with Skimmer. Hell, even when Piscary summoned a playmate or more. She wanted to be acknowledged as the superior lover, even as she surrendered her body to pleasure for pleasure's sake.

Now, sex and blood was different with Rachel because this time it was sex, blood, _and love_. Their auras chimed—something amazing she'd never experienced till the redhead. It was unheard of, akin to a myth, and she found it with Rachel. She found true love, to be precise, so there was no way she'd ever share it—or her for that matter—with anyone else. Until now.

_Is it really sharing? _What the Turn did it even mean when it would be with a copy of herself? And it wouldn't really be a competition per se, would it? Granted, she would be competing with nobody other than, well, herself. This was uncharted territory and she had to admit she was curious to find out.

She sighed. After a long day of going a little crazy cycling through worry, restlessness, bafflement, curiosity, uncertainty, with a dash of lust, there was only one thing left to do.

She rang up Ceri.

_Better safe than sorry,_ Ivy told herself as she reached for her phone. Being a good runner and girlfriend, she did her homework. After all, her credo dictated: One must always get the best intel, especially at times of uncertainty, to determine the most viable course of action and exit strategies with minimal risks.

_Yeah, that's it._

Luckily, Ceri was home and picked up the phone right away. After exchanging pleasantries, Ivy commenced her 'investigation'. "Rachel mentioned she learned how to make a doppelgänger."

"I see," the elf replied.

"Do you know about it?" Ivy asked, trying her best not to sound too anxious. "Is it dangerous?"

"Well, it is similar to a morphing ability that allows one to take another form," Ceri explained. "Except, instead of morphing into somebody else, it conjures an identical yet separate physical entity. A body double who will think and behave just like the original."

"Oh." The implications made the vampire's mind whirl. "She, uh, wants to make one of me..."

"Ahh." Ceri couldn't help the amusement in her voice from showing. There was only a limited number of uses for creating a doppelgänger, and since most of them were devious and cunning, she could only guess what Rachel specifically had in mind: pleasure. Ceri wasn't blind nor was she stupid. Well, Rachel was at times foolish and impulsive, but always with the best intentions. The way Ivy spoke, one would think the living vampire was asking about safe sex and birth control. The elf smiled. "You would essentially gain a twin, if you will, but a temporary one. She would be an extension of you, and you would have a direct link to each other's thoughts."

Awed, Ivy sank down on the bed and tried to process all this in silence. Now for the most important matter at hand. "It's... it's a curse, isn't it? How bad is it? Are there any side effects? I mean, I know a little about doppelgänger charms—"

Store-bought doppelgänger charms were only legal during Halloween, which were not even an option since Ivy would never allow anyone to impersonate her just so Rachel could have an 'Ivy sandwich'.

"—But a body double made from a curse..." Ivy shuddered.

Ceri was well aware of Ivy's aversion to curses and her reluctance to use something as simple as a pain amulet or anything made from earth magic. Ordinarily, the elf wouldn't recommend using curses unless it was unavoidable and could save lives. Now if Rachel herself wanted to invoke one in order to conjure up a likeness of her beloved, then it meant that she was willing to accept the stain on her aura to achieve her goal.

"You're right," Ceri replied, "it comes from demon magic, affecting mainly the one who would invoke the curse by absorbing an aural stain. However, the stain is relatively negligible compared to other curses because it is quite common, though not as frequently used as morphing. Done right, it should be... how do you say... Ah! Easy as pie."

Ivy chuckled, starting to feel better the more Ceri explained. With her penchant for details, Ivy couldn't resist asking more questions. If it had been anyone other than her or Rachel, Ceri would have lost her patience with a novice earlier on, but since this was Ivy showing such keen, if rare, interest, she educated the young woman as best she could. There was no need for a lengthy discourse on more complex nuances. She kept it at 'high level' (a term she learned to use in this day and age) and was delighted to learn that Ivy's mind was as sharp as Al's ceremonial knife. Ceri hoped that by doing this favor, Ivy would gain more appreciation for the intricacies of magic and, by extension, for the witch whom she loved. It was the least the elf could do to nurture their blossoming relationship.

"Thank you, Ceri. You've been a great help."

"You're welcome, Ivy." _Goosebumps. My goodness!_ The vampire's voice over the phone made her tingle, and she didn't even like her 'that way'. _How in the world did poor Rachel survive living in denial for years? _Ceri wondered. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Sure." Ivy could have sworn she could hear the smile in Ceri's voice. There was nothing wrong with that, but she was thankful that the elf was gracious enough not to tease her. This conversation was embarrassing enough as it was. And it had to end. "Take care of yourself, Ceri. Bye now."

~~~oOo~~~

Ivy tossed and turned in her bed. No matter how many times her lover returned intact from her weekly trip to the ever-after, Rachel's absence still filled her with anxiety, which hung like a dark, impenetrable cloud over her, robbing her of much needed rest. It was hard not to worry about Rachel's safety and wellbeing even for just one day. Rachel attracted trouble the way honey attracted a swarm of bees, and that was never a good thing, not when she couldn't be there to rescue her. Ivy hated feeling useless, powerless and unable to travel to the ever-after on her own. She had no clue how to find out if her love was in trouble, much less how to pinpoint her location.

She decided to think of something else before she drove herself completely insane. Her thoughts drifted back to her conversation with Ceri and her last moments with Rachel on this very bed. Their threesome discussion came out of the blue, just like many other topics that Rachel surprised her with. Rachel's views and opinions were often a great source of entertainment to Ivy, and sometimes even left her pondering deeply.

Yes, threesomes were nothing new, but Rachel's suggestion was something else entirely. Ivy couldn't deny that group sex was a lot of fun, having had her fair share. Initially it was exciting and addictive. After a while, the novelty wore off, though she indulged every once in awhile, but that was before she and Rachel got together.

The problem in this case was threefold: While Ivy normally wouldn't hesitate to indulge Rachel's eagerness for fresh and exhilarating experiences, her impulsive nature often made the witch lose sight of the consequences (if they even crossed her field of vision). Secondly, the mere fact that threesomes were addictive in nature implied that Rachel might be tempted to try it more than once, which meant that she would gain even more unnecessary smut. Last but not least, Ivy loathed the idea of sharing Rachel with anyone. Was it possible that she might change her mind down the road? Maybe, maybe not, but at present, it was off the table.

_But if there were two of me..._

Could she manage to share Rachel with herself... who was not really herself?

Granted, if their positions were reversed, two Rachels in her bed would indeed be beyond double the fun. If they ever got out of the bedroom, however… _It would bring new meaning to the words 'double trouble' for sure. Oh, the horror! _She chuckled to herself. If she had two Rachels, she'd get two sexual firecrackers eager to please her and bring her to unknown heights of ecstasy, one redhead behind her and the other in front of her, two sets of hands roaming every inch of her skin, and two mouths trailing fire wherever they kissed… nibbled… licked… and sucked. She could almost feel them, taste them, and their combined scents... Dual moans echoed in her mind. _Oh, dear God. _The sounds and images ignited an inferno that blazed a path of scorching heat between her legs.

_"It'll be far better than porn. Better than a homemade sex video, right?" _her lover had asked.

_Exactly! _Her libido cheered with imaginary pompoms and confetti.

Ivy had to admit she'd checked them out in front of the mirror more than once while making love and/or sharing blood, and although it was exciting, it wouldn't be the same as seeing her own tangible reflection pleasuring Rachel in 3D and witnessing her love's reactions up close. She shivered. That alone was enough to ruin her panties. And if she and her double shared a mind link, it would make it easier to coordinate how they would take turns to maximize Rachel's pleasure.

_Okay, maybe it's not such a bad idea…_

The bedroom door opened.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm—" Rachel never got to finish her greeting. One minute, she was standing by the doorframe, and the next, she was engulfed in her lover's arms. Her bag thudded on the floor, instantly forgotten as soon as Ivy's mouth ravished hers, her lips almost bruising in their frenzy.

Rachel gasped for breath. "I missed you, too—mmph!" Strong, knowing hands roamed all over her body, stroking, squeezing, molding her flesh. Rachel was vaguely aware of hearing snapping, tearing, whooshing sounds. When they surfaced again, the witch found herself topless. The remnants of her shirt lay scattered around their feet. "Whoa." Ivy knelt down to undress the rest of her. In seconds flat, she was completely naked, as was Ivy. _Damn! _Then Ivy was kissing and groping her again. "Wait—mmph. Slow down."

Ivy growled. "Raaachellll. I want you sooo baaad."

"I see that. Ohhh!" It was so hard to think when Ivy's mouth was latched onto the her neck, when Ivy's lips and tongue made her scars throb. Desire pulsed in waves down to Rachel's breasts and to her crotch till they ached, demanding all things Ivy. Rachel's knees buckled. "Can I at least take a shower first?" She was lost in a fog of lust, but she could've sworn she heard Ivy give a muffled "okay" against her throat, right before she was hoisted up. Limbs coiling around Ivy, Rachel squealed on the way to the bathroom.

~~~oOo~~~

Sometime later, Rachel's head plopped down hard at the edge of the mattress. She struggled to breathe, what with Ivy's head atop her heaving chest, which felt like a boulder, albeit an adorable one. "Christ, V," she said, her throat hoarse from all her screaming. "Hot damn! What's gotten into you?"

Ivy lifted her head up, heavy lidded and panting. "You did. Not too long ago."

Giggling, they both lay naked and sweaty, still a bit wet from the shower since they hadn't bothered to towel off. Ivy had insisted on licking Rachel's body dry (apparently, devouring her hadn't been enough), but didn't get very far when Rachel pounced and had her way with Ivy, only for Ivy to have her way back.

"Mmmnnnnnn." Rachel stretched her body in satisfaction, grinning like a fool even though she was certain she had new bruises and welts. _They were worth it. _"You animal, you."

"Rowrrr." Ivy leered, then crawled upward to give her love a soft, lingering kiss. "You're so addictive. I can never get enough."

"Back at cha." Rachel winked and grabbed a handful of her girlfriend's shapely rear. "You sexy beast." Then she leaned in to trade slow and tender kisses.

One of the best things, Rachel found, about making love with Ivy was what happened after. It felt so wonderful just to hold her and share body heat, a simple, physical connection that was almost as satisfying as bed-breaking sex. (Making out was a bonus.) She couldn't explain why or how, then again, she didn't need to. She just knew that she craved it, and she was happy to know that Ivy felt the same.

"Mmmm, I love you." Rachel smiled against her lover's lips. She pulled back, adding, "And not just 'cause you're a tiger in the sack. Though it helps. A lot."

Ivy laughed, mirroring her lover's giddiness. "Would you still love me if I was a slouch in bed?"

Rachel's face turned serious, contemplating. "I guess." Suddenly she shrieked when Ivy's fingers launched an attack on her most ticklish spots. "Okay, okay! I'd still love you anyway."

"What? 'Anyway'?" Ivy intensified her efforts, making the witch scream and giggle helplessly, squirming and desperately batting away her hands. "That's not a very nice way to appease a 'tiger', you know."

"I give, I giiive! Stop—ahhh! Stoooop!" When the convulsions and laughter died down, Rachel gazed deeply into Ivy's midnight pools, knowing that all her struggling renewed her lover's appetite for her. The predator in Ivy stared back with a hunger for something more, she knew, and Rachel didn't mind surrendering to whatever desire lurked and waited. "I love you regardless. I love you no matter what."

Growling, Ivy kissed her ravenously. She loved it when Rachel fought her. It turned her on so much, whether verbal or physical, and it was all she could do not to let the bloodthirsty beast inside ravage the redhead. Their intimacy and Rachel's heartfelt love helped to rein it in. Ivy still exercised caution for losing control and draining Rachel dry would be catastrophic on so many levels. It was with this realization that she stopped herself enough to say, "I love you, too, Rachel. More than words can say."

"I know. You show me everyday." Rachel wrapped her arms and legs around her lover and pulled her closer. She guided Ivy to her neck and whispered hotly in her ear, "I want you inside me. Let me feel _all of you."_

"Ohhh, Rachel." Pheromones filled the air, and soon her fangs and fingers slipped in reverently.

Rachel arched against her in rapture with a long, drawn-out moan, cradling Ivy's head as their auras began to merge. This, Rachel thought, above all things—beyond their physical union, beyond words—was love.

~~~oOo~~~

Rachel had arrived from the ever-after just before sunrise, and since she and Ivy had spent the better part of the morning wearing each other out and the afternoon catching up on sleep, it wasn't until just before sunset when they finally roused from bed. Ivy made sure to serve Rachel her brimstone goodies. She kept a stash by her bed for when she was too exhausted to retrieve them from the kitchen. It had taken some time for Rachel to adjust to them, to put it mildly, since they began their blood balance. Eventually, the witch learned to accept that having a vampire lover meant she had to bite the bullet and eat them on a regular basis. As a compromise, Ivy began to open up to earth magic, using pain amulets on occasion, and Rachel started making her own brimstone-laced 'snacks'. She'd gotten quite good at it, in fact, baking muffins and cupcakes, mixing in chocolate, peanut butter, fresh fruits, nuts, or anything else that would make it more appetizing.

Jenks fluttered into the kitchen, whistling. "Well, it's about time you two got up!" He landed on the counter next to Rachel. "My, aren't we looking anemic this fine evening?"

"Hm." Too sated to find a suitable retort, Rachel munched on a cranberry muffin instead.

Her lover finally flowed into the kitchen. Instantly Rachel's head perked up and tracked her approach, admiring the way Ivy moved and the way her black, silk robe clung to her body yet was loosely tied, giving glimpses of scrumptious, creamy skin she wanted to touch and taste some more. Just like that, making lunch became a distant memory.

Once standing in front of Rachel, Ivy gave her a lingering kiss. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hey yourself," the redhead mumbled against her lover's lips, giving her one more smooch before Ivy pulled away.

Ivy grabbed her mug and helped herself to some coffee. Once prepared to her liking, she leaned back on the opposite counter and gazed at her girlfriend. She felt sluggish and a little sore, but it was worth it. After all, a wild romp with Rachel was, hands-down, the best workout ever. She purred in contentment after her first sip. As much as she loved coffee, the caffeine kick didn't come close to the satisfaction she felt after making love. Hell, it didn't even compare to the schoolgirl flutters she felt when her love simply smiled at her, like right now.

"Hello. Earth to Ivy." Jenks snickered.

The lovers used to feel self conscious around him, but not anymore. Jenks didn't mind one bit. He was a guy after all, and he liked free shows. Seeing them get their flirt on (among other things) gave him a vicarious thrill, unless his little clan was about, of course. He knew this would happen, however, so he made sure the children stayed in with Matalina since there was no way the girls could keep things below PG-13. Ivy and Rachel could hardly keep their hands off of each other, especially whenever Rachel returned from the ever-after. Besides, he truly was happy for them. They deserved this much happiness, and it was his duty to rile them up to add to his own satisfaction.

"Hey bug," the living vampire replied, never taking her eyes off her witch, who stepped closer.

Jenks wrinkled his nose. "You guys stink. Wild night?"

"Mm-hmm," said Ivy, sipping her coffee. Rachel pressed her lips together, eyes twinkling as she leaned in and put her hands on either side of the vampire on the counter. "So what would you like to do later on, dear heart?"

"There's this spell I'm dying to try."

"Ooh, what spell?" Jenks asked, flitting about.

Ivy's brow arched. She wondered how far Rachel was willing to take this conversation in front of the pixy. "Is that so?"

"Uh-huh. It requires a helper, though." Rachel took a sip from Ivy's cup.

"Hey, love birds—"

"Know of anyone who might be interested?" Rachel asked, licking her lips.

"—I'm here, too, you know."

"Maybe." Ivy eyes twinkled. "Do I get a finder's fee?"

"You guys—"

"Absolutely. You'll be _lavishly _rewarded."

"Tink's titties!" Jenks zipped around them, sprinkling pixy dust. "You're talking in kinky sex code, aren't you?"

"Yes," Ivy replied, finally looking at him. "So how about you go away so we can have our private sexy time?"

"No way! I ain't missing this."

"And don't come back till tomorrow," Ivy added. "Or the next day."

"Why? Dirty talk doesn't take that long." The pixy snickered.

"Not when you do it right," Rachel quipped. "And who said anything about talking?"

"Man, your pictures really ought to go next to 'nymphomaniac' on the dictionary." Jenks chortled. "Or should I say _pussy_tionary?"

"With or without clothes on?"

"Touché, Rache," said Jenks.

"So why are you still here?" Ivy tried not to smile as her brow arched at him.

"Humph!" Jenks crossed his arms. "A pixy knows when he's not wanted!"

"You're such a drama king."

"Ivy, you're not helping," Rachel chided, squeezing Ivy's arm. "Jenks, please?"

"It's okay, witch. I get it." Dragonfly wings hummed furiously as Jenks inched towards Ivy's face, pointing at her nose. "You're in your horn ball honeymoon phase, so I'll cut you some slack. For now." He darted off before Ivy could flick him away. "Enjoy your evening… nymphos!" he called, making obscene gestures with two fingers veed before his mouth. He ducked as a piece of muffin flew past him from Ivy's direction, then cackled maniacally on his way out.

When they were sure he was finally gone, Rachel wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, smiling coyly. "Now where were we?"

Purring, Ivy wrapped hers around Rachel's waist and pinned her against the counter. "Something about being _lavishly _rewarded."

"That's right. So, is that a yes, then?"

Ivy took a deep breath. "I asked Ceri about it."

"Oh. And?"

Ivy looked down, murmuring, "I don't like the part about it being a curse."

"I know, darling." _Here it comes. _Rachel tilted Ivy's chin up and gasped at the vulnerability that met her. As strong as Ivy was, she was also more fragile than Rachel ever thought she could be. It was only when they became lovers that she started to see it in its entirety. Sometimes it broke Rachel's heart, but she also felt lucky because Ivy trusted her enough to let this side of her show, a side that Rachel would unleash unspeakable curses to protect, even if it damned her own soul.

"Ceri explained it to me. How it works. It's just..." Ivy sighed. "I know how you get really excited about new… adventures. I'd feel better about it if... I'm just worried that you might want to use the curse again and again. I know this is all for fun and pleasure, but... your aura..."

Rachel couldn't argue with that or with the look of pain on her lover's face. Sometimes it seemed as if Ivy would take on all the pain in the world just to keep her safe. It didn't have to be that way, and they both knew it.

"I don't know. I'm being silly, aren't I?" Ivy looked away in embarrassment. "Am I blowing this way out of proportion?"

"Well, I figured you're reacting this way out of sheer habit," Rachel replied, which got Ivy to look back at her. "You know, whenever I want to do something risky. It's like your spidey senses tingle and you want to swoop in to rescue me, right?"

"Or tell you not to do something stupid."

"Is it really? We're not in any danger and I'm not being reckless or spontaneous, am I? Is it risky? Sure. Exciting? Hell yes! But for once I actually have a _plan_ and I'm not deciding things on my own here. I _need_ you for this to work, and only if you're with me on this." Rachel cupped Ivy's cheeks. "Your thoughts and feelings are very important to me, so no, you're not being silly. You're being _you_."

"Meaning?"

"You're always looking out for me. Protecting me." Rachel's mouth quirked. "Even from my idiot self."

"Yeah, well, you'd do the same for me." Ivy smiled back, albeit sheepishly.

"Of course. You know I would do anything for you." She drew the vampire into a full hug. "If I have to curse the world to protect you, till my aura's completely black, I'll do it. But this isn't about that." She pulled back and gazed deeply into Ivy's eyes, stroking her hair. "This is about feeling even closer to you. For a small price. I don't like adding more smut to my aura any more than you do. And I know it's not something we _need _to do. It's more like a… treat."

"Treat?"

"Yeah, like going to the Bahamas, except instead of getting a cabana boy, I get another _you _to ravish me." Rachel flashed her pearly whites, mischief painted all over her face. She nudged her girlfriend backward till Ivy's back hit the opposite counter. She kissed Ivy's jaw and whispered in her ear, "Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to see yourself making love to me? Kissing me?" She nibbled her earlobe. "Biting me?"

Ivy groaned, her nails digging into Rachel's hips.

"Just imagine," Rachel continued, licking Ivy's lips slowly, kissing them once. "Two of you." Kiss. "_Touching me." _She pressed her entire body against her lover, her hands roaming. "Allllll overrrr."

Ivy moaned and clutched at her, kissing her madly.

"I promise you, we'll make this a day that—mmmph—neither of us will ever forget."

"Okay. You talked me into it." Ivy growled, right before slamming Rachel's back against the fridge.

"Wait!" Rachel couldn't believe she was actually putting a halt to their little festivity. "We need to stick to the plan!"

"What plan?" Ivy breathed out, hands gripping Rachel's robe like her first life depended on it. She was about to tear it open, too.

"We—We need to save our strength," Rachel rasped, even though she wanted to take off Ivy's robe, already parted, giving her a teasing glimpse of luscious curves. "And replenish."

"Replenish?" Ivy echoed faintly. It was so hard to think when she was this close to her love, who could be naked and writhing by now if she had her way.

"Food." Rachel sighed. "Brimstone goodies."

"Oh. Right. Okay." Ivy took a few deep breaths. She loosened her hold, grumbling, "You really shouldn't start something you can't finish."

"Technically we're on pause right now." Rachel dug her hands into Ivy's sides. "We're just a little bit ahead of schedule, you know."

"Schedule?" Ivy blinked slowly, still caught in a haze, which was still slowly lifting.

"Sort of. I'm sorry, honey. I got a little too excited 'cause you're so _hot_."

"You better make it up to me." Ivy's lips hardly moved.

"You're so cute when you're sexually frustrated." Rachel kissed her pouting lips. "Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while."

"I'm counting on it."

TBC

* * *

You know, I just realized that Rachel had a birthday in July. Well now, she gets to have a wish come true. It's a many splendored thing. =D Belated happy birthday, Rachel McNaughty, you lucky witch! X]

The next chap may take a little longer to post because, damn, writing about group sex is harder than I thought! So, uh, Chapter Sexin of Pool Table will come sooner. Terpsichorean suggested that maybe I should get a one-handed keyboard. You know, for carpal tunnel and stuff. What were _you _thinking, you pervs! xD I saw a wrist-mounted keyboard online - that would be sooo cool! Although my date might not find it so hot, unless she buys the whole ninja/spy bit.

I love bloopers almost as much as I love sunflowers, don't you? =P Yes, bloopers available upon review. ;)

~oOo~

EDIT: NataliaDeCronos made a very good point about this ending in her review. What I wanted to come across for Ivy didn't. I was about to fix it, but then I decided to give you this instead - I was going to share it as a treat for reviewers, but what the Turn, here you go!

...

In the kitchen...

Ivy slammed Rachel against the fridge, about to rip off her clothes (again).

**RACHEL**: Wait! We're a little bit ahead of schedule.

**IVY**: (dazed with lust) Schedule?

**RACHEL**: Uh-huh. Baby, we need to stick to the plan!

**IVY**: Oooh, you dirty little witch. Tell me more.

**RACHEL**: I made a list. A loooong list.

**IVY**: Mmmm, yeahhh, you naughty girl! Keep going.

**RACHEL**: I used post-it notes... color markers... a spreadsheet.

**IVY**: Ohhhhhhhh... (eyes roll to the back of her head)


End file.
